TMP
The Steyr TMP (Tactical Machine Pistol) is a usable Machine Pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a Sub-Machine Gun with a built-in foregrip and side folding stock, and has a top surface-integrated rail for attaching sights. It is famous for its controllability, allowing a shooter to fire the weapon accurately in bursts of more than 10-15 rounds instead of the common 2-3 round bursts that other machine pistols are limited to. It was discontinued in 2001 when Steyr sold the design to Brügger & Thomet, who developed the design into the MP9. In-game The TMP with a Red Dot Sight is a pickup in Estate Takedown on a wall with an array of other weapons. It appears to have the same dual color pattern as the G18. In the level No Russian, airport security guards carry them. A TMP is also present in Team Player The TMP has a high rate of fire, somewhat fast reloading and very good accuracy, and is similar in many aspects to the Mini-Uzi, but has shorter range. Its main weakness is its low magazine capacity of only 15 rounds and 30 in reserve, the lowest of all the machine pistols, meaning it will need to be reloaded after nearly every kill. The damage per bullet is also relatively low though the accuracy and almost non-existent recoil compensate for this. It will go through its 15 round magazine in a little less than 2 seconds. For this reason using Extended Magazines and Scavenger Pro are highly recommended with this weapon. Also, the Red Dot Sight is advised, as default iron sights are somewhat bulky, reducing overall awareness. This gun is a poor choice with Akimbo, as even with Steady Aim the crosshairs are very large while moving. The iron sights are easy, if bulky, to use because of the little tick in the middle. The TMP is generally quiet, but its rate of fire is lower than all the other machine pistols. It's recommended to keep your distance from the target. FMJ is a hard task with the TMP due to the small magazine capacity and moderate stopping power. Attachments: *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Trivia *The suppressor model used in game is shorter than it should be. *The in-game model is actually a Brügger & Thomet MP9, which features a side-folding stock and integrated Picatinny rail. *An Akimbo TMP with a Red Dot Sight can be found near the first Riot Shield encounter in No Russian, though such a combination is impossible (and would be pointless) in multiplayer. *The TMP in "Loose Ends" has the sound and magazine capacity of the Mini-Uzi, but despite this and the same caliber ammunition they do not share ammo. *The TMP and Mini-Uzi have the same sound, which is because they use the same ammo, the 9x19 Parabellum. *A pair of Akimbo TMPs may spawn on one of the first guards in "Hidden", a Charlie Special Ops Mission, though it is inadvisable to use them as they are quite loud. *This weapon isn't commonly used by inexperienced players, but some experienced players prefer the TMP due to its high accuracy, low recoil, and quick reload. *An Akimbo TMP with a Red Dot Sight can be found occasionally in the mission Just Like Old Times when a soldier drops it just before the part where you have to breach. Image:Tmp 6.png|The TMP Image:Tmpiron_6.png|Ironsights References Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer